Resolution
by Chocolat a' la folie
Summary: He finally made a decision. It's now or never.
Based on the manga, Nemurenu Ou Ni Sasagu Yogatari

* * *

Resolution

Footsteps of a running woman echoes through the corridor, she seems to be hurrying as she apologizes to the servants she bumps across the hall. "Sho, finally!" words are incomprehensible but I respond with my name, being called.

"Save me! The wedding's tomorrow, our inn's short of meat. It's a big celebration can you somehow use your father's influence?" The ruggedness of her breathing is still there as she places her hands in my shoulders.

"A wedding is not somewhat planned the day before. It got to this point because you're ill-prepared," my eyebrows are twitching, as I speak in a scolding manner.

I scratch my head, due to frustration. "Don't put it like that, I just started helping in our inn. Besides, your childhood bestfriend is in a lot of trouble."

She then looks expectantly to me, waiting for a reply. In return, I exhale in defeat, "Enough, I'll figure something out."

Energetically,I am put in her embrace. "Really? Bestfriends are a blessing! Make sure of your presence tomorrow." She then runs hopping in every step, humming a children's song. I just stare at her back, smiling at her disappearing figure. I know her since childhood, she gets easily excited at little things, and she gives the impression that everything will be okay at the end of the day. It is a nice feeling for me to be considered as a confidant but my feelings for Kyoko are not those of a best friend only.

* * *

"Sho! You're here. A toast for 's longetivity! Please have a drink, I'll pour you one."

Harbouring romantic feelings for my bestfriend, I feel like I am betraying her trust. But what should I do? I am enchanted. I can stare at her with admiration for eternity and I will never get bored. Surely, I act like I don't care sometimes, but it's a pretence of course. I'll just wait for her to love me like I do, for the meantime; I'll show what I feel in hints from afar. It must never be known. If she finds out, she'll treat me differently. I don't want that to happen, I never want that to happen.

* * *

The moon is flashing its brightness borrowed from the sun. The celebration is near to its end.

"Ah, Sho. There will be another feast next month so leave some time open." Kyoko, enthusiastically invited me as she tucks her hair in her ears awkwardly..

"Another longevity celebration?" I inquired, out of curiosity.

"It's for a wedding. My wedding." In an instant, the soup in a bowl resting on my lips fell into my lap. "Is something wrong?" She looks surprised with what happened. I am surprised too.

"Pardon me. It's just unexpected. Getting married? You're still young." It is all I could utter, like how I program myself to respond as a friend.

She already made up her mind, it's all written in her face. "I've been thinking about it for a long time. proposed to me."

"Mr. Hizuri? But we just met him when we got troubled on the road one time. How can—" How can she know him after that? Do they meet in secret? Why didn't I know this? Kyoko, you—

"His father is a good friend of my father. Oftentimes, they will visit the inn and," she pause to breathe but the flush in her cheeks are beginning to be visible. My heart is beginning to be constricted too. "He is kind and a gentleman, I want you to meet him before the wedding. I'm sure you'll like him too."

I see, it's not against her will. "I see congratulations."

The timing couldn't be any better, I suppose. If I see Kyoko married and happy, then naturally I'll be able to forget all these.

* * *

"I am pleased to meet you. I am Kuon." He was taller than me. The smile in his lips as he looks at Kyoko is hard to bear because she looks at him with the same intensity and love.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"You seem as nice as I've been told."

"You've heard of me?" From Kyoko?

"Yes, I heard you've saved Kyoko countless of times." I laugh at his comment.

The next thing, they were talking to each other as if I'm not around. Like they have their own world and I'm not welcome. Slowly, I exited the frame hoping for her to notice my absence but none of that came.

Tears involuntarily fell off my eyes. Why? My place is always by her side. It hurts so much, like I can't breathe. I can't bear something like this. Why must I bear it?

* * *

That's right; there's no reason for me to bear it.

"It is rare for a young man to be my customer with that request. I don't mind if you want me to do it right away." Chuckling as if we are just taking about today's weather the dark clothed man agreed to my request.

"It won't have an impact unless it's on the day of the wedding. Make sure you inflict a grave wound."

"That would be quite a show." I just smile at the thought.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"Sho! Thanks for today! What do you think? It looks good on me, yes?" The woman wearing the wedding attire smiled at me. She looks happy and contented.

It's now or never. "You two have been greeting guests since morning. I bet you're tired. You should take a breather. I'll take over for a little while."

"You can always count on Sho. Let's go Kuon." Hizuri nodded to me, it's like he's trying to provoke me. Just wait, you'll see. Their voices slowly disappeared and I know that it will disappear forever later.

"Sho is really a good guy. He even let us borrow his estate for our wedding. He always knows what I want without being told. I'm indebted to him; I feel like he can do everything for me, he always puts me first before himself." Yes, I can do everything for you Kyoko.

In the shadows there's a figure appearing. He who is not even invited. "Who's there? Who are you?" Hizuri's voice sounds commanding but I know he's somewhat frighten at the back of his mind.

"Hand over all your jewels."

"A thief? In Fuwa's estate? This is my gift to my bride; do you think I'd just hand it over?" The two are having a struggle. Yes, fight back. Create a scene but I'm the only one who can hear you. We're far from the guests on the venue. On the other hand, Kyoko stood still she doesn't know what to do. I'm sorry Kyoko.

The perpetrator shouts he's starting to be out of control, "Is it more important than your life? Then I'll take that too!"

Hizuri is frozen in his position. Time feels like it is in a slow motion.

It's time.

"Kyoko!" Boldly, I step in front of him so the blade of the unknown man's sword pierce directly. Next thing, blood is everywhere.

 _"Make sure you inflict a grave wound, Kill me."_

I couldn't see the look on her face earlier as my back is facing it. But as I lie on the cold ground, my consciousness slowly disappearing. Her voice and face is too.

"Sho! Don't die. Your family and mine are going to the seasonal's festival together. We're going to have our longevity celebration together. Right?" I could feel the liquid crystals wetting the blood on my cheeks.

"Forgive me."

For now on, no matter how much you love him, you will not be able to forget that your best friend died for your sake on your wedding day. By doing this, will I be able to occupy one part of your heart?

"You musn't close your eyes! No! No!"

Forgive me. I didn't know any other way than this. I didn't know any other way to bury these feelings, Kyoko.

* * *

Unedited

~Chocolat a'la folie


End file.
